Believe in Me
by peaches n pears
Summary: as a young lawyer, Lizzie is stuck, any move could rip her life apart. This story is written is tears, after all, that's what happens when everyone you trust in either dead or lying. You cry too.
1. Prologue

* * *

Hey there to whoever is kind enough to read this! 

I'm always doing happy stories and I wanted to try a mystery/angst/drama/tragedy thing!

It does have a happy ending, do not fret, just please review and send me ideas and stuff! I would be really surprised if you liked my writing but hey, I love surprises! Please surprise me!

Peaches n Pears

* * *

Warning: this story is rated PG-13 for some violence (not too much detail,) and some language, I hope this is a good rating, let me know!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I really owned these characters I would have this published, and have a private yacht and four mansions! I just own the plot! 

_Now onto the story!_

* * *

Believe in Me 

There's always been the age old myth that when the angels cry it rains. Well this story started on a night of rain, angel tears, but soon more than just the angels were crying. You see

that's what happens when everyone you trust in either dead or lying. You cry too.

Prologue

Small drops of rain fell from the black sky, creating lake-like puddles that Elizabeth McGuire stepped around. The dark fitted her mood, having recently graduated from Harvard Law. She

had lost not only her first case but her first love as well. The 25-year-old blonde pulled her gray sweater closer around her body and shivered in the slight wind. Large plops of water

dripped onto her head from an over hang and she pulled the wool hood up over her long, blonde hair. Lizzie stepped out in her tall, black boots and splashed into a puddle, brown eyes

clouding with tears. _Oh Gordo!_ the thought tore through her heart and the tears flowed freely, saline and rain mingling on her cheeks.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

****

"Hey Liz," David 'Gordo' Gordon muttered, he and Lizzie had been friends since they were born and his new-found quietness scared Lizzie badly.

"Oh hi Gordo, what's wrong?" she reached out a small hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"Oh, um" Gordo shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor "I have something important to tell you, I'm just not sure how," he gave a short laugh.

Lizzie tensed her body and bit her bottom lip, _Does he know I love him_? she wondered, knitting her brows in worry.

"You see," he started before trailing off in thought, he chuckled a bit before continuing "I've kind of fallen in love with an extremely special girl. She's gorgeous, blonde hair, brown eyes,

and a care for anyone in trouble. Only problem is I don't think she knows how I feel!" Gordo's eyes locked with Lizzie's and before her mind registered what she was doing, Lizzie was

gone, running away as fast as she could.

****

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lightning flashed somewhere over head, mirrored in the murky puddle. A clap of thunder made her jolt out of her thoughts.

__

_he doesn't need me so I don't need him_

She sighed as the rain poured harder onto her head. Her short navy skirt was dripping droplets of water down her legs and into her boots as she walked a little farther down the alley

way.

Another flash of lightning and Lizzie waited for the thunder.

__

_One, two, three, four, fi-_ thunder quickly ended her counting _less than a mile away!_ she thought and grinned._ see, I don't need your protection Gordo, I'm perfectly fine on my _

_own!_

The rain lessened and hail began, small pea-sized balls, pelting from the sky. Lizzie grinned and unzipped her sweater. She was already soaked through and maybe if she got pneumonia

she would have an excuse to take a week or two of work and not have to see Gordo. She peeled the wet, wool garment off of her body and casually dropped it next to a pile of

cardboard boxes. Four soaked alley cats scattered, hissing their disapproval. Lizzie laughed and unzipped her boots as well, stepping out of them on her way towards a bunch of puddles.

The alley was long; several more buildings lined each side of the street before a small side street branched off. It was the dingy part of New York City were the three amigos, Gordo,

Lizzie, and their best friend Miranda Sanchez had moved too after completing college.

Lizzie's white tank top was soaked through, showing her peachy skin through the fabric. Lizzie was extremely glad that she hadn't put any makeup on, it would have been running like

crazy and when she returned to her apartment, Miranda would've asked a million questions.

Splashing through another puddle, Lizzie thought she heard voices. They sounded low and angry but these were the slums! It was better to remain anonymous! She heard wet footsteps

and then a scream, followed by a sickening thud and more footsteps.

Lizzie paused before rushing along down the alley. That scream was familiar. Her feet made wet, squishing sounds against the dirty asphalt and Lizzie slowed down, trying to keep as

quiet as possible. She didn't want the attacker to know she was here.

Lizzie carefully inched down the side street, narrowly avoiding a collision with a metal garbage can. Two dark shadows were crouched at the end of the street, one lying against a wall, the

other leaning over the first, hand on the handle of a knife. Carefully pulling out her cell phone Lizzie dialed 9-1-1 and gave her location to the police. Hanging up she inched closer.

The first figure's head swung around hand letting go of the weapon lodged in the first person's body, He stood up and his face was shown by the lamp light. His shirt and hands covered in

blood, she couldn't pry her eyes away from. Holding in her breath she took a step backwards as the sirens began to sound.

Shaking her head, Lizzie inched around the man till she could see the victim. Blood still poured from Miranda Sanchez's life-less body, a knife stuck through her heart. The sirens got louder

and Lizzie turned back to the man.

"Get out of here! I won't say anything, just run!" tears began to spill down her cheeks.

He took a step towards her, tears splashing down his face too, Lizzie glanced at his hands and sobbed even louder.

"It wasn't- I didn't- It's not what you think, I-" she cut him off,

"No, just Run!" she cried

"Just let me explain,-" his voice was cracking and his eyes were misted with hurt,

"Damn you Gordo, Run!"

Giving her one last look, he dashed down the alley, disappearing around the corner just as the police car stopped near the heartbroken blonde.

* * *

Hey, um this does have a happy ending! But it's pretty angsty! I didn't know I could write this much angst! Please review with anything. Even flames (I don't really like them but hey I wanna know if people actually are reading this!) thanks!

Peaches n pears

* * *


	2. A Figure in a Coffee Shop

* * *

Hi again,

Here's chapter one! Hope you like!

To my good reviewers:

**Winterblaze**- that's ok, I sometimes don't login either! Please keep reading anyway though!

**LoveYaHil1**- Thanks, I'm blushing! I'm glad to hear that you think I'm a good author! I bet you are too, just keep writing till you find your style. Write something! I'd love to read it!

**Judichild**- Maybe it wasn't Gordo, Maybe it was! You'll have to keep reading! Good I'm going for angst! Thanks

**Natalie**- I'll definitely keep updating if you keep reviewing for me - Thanks

_Here you all go!_

* * *

**Believe in Me**

**Chapter 1- A figure in a coffee shop**

Lizzie hugged her knees closer to her body and sighed, it had been an entire week since she had stumbled across Miranda in the alley and she still couldn't remove Gordo's bloodstained hands and face from her mind.

Her cell phone rang and Lizzie checked the caller id, Gordo. She couldn't resist. Opening the phone, she held it to her ear, hot tears winding down her pale cheeks.

"Lizzie? You've got to listen to me! I didn't hurt Miranda! I wouldn't! Liz please talk to me!" his voice was cracked, desperate and it took all of Lizzie's self control to hang up.

"I'm sorry David," she sobbed, slowly moving the nokia phone from her ear.

"No baby, please-" she pressed the end button as a fresh wave of tears erupted from her eyes.

_I feel like I just got dumped and we weren't even dating. Besides I'm the one who doesn't want to talk to him_. Lizzie shivered and blew gently on her shaking hands, watching the pink flesh turn white under her warm breath.

She felt the small blue phone vibrate against her thighs. Gordo's name flashed across the screen and Lizzie felt her heart catch in her throat. She picked up the tiny mechanical device and slipped it between the sofa cushions. Standing, she wrapped her pink, terry robe around her body, watching Maggie, her long hair tabby cat rub against her ankles. Stooping, she lifted the kitty into her arms and buried her face into the cat's fur.

"Hey Maggie, am I as pathetic as I look?" she cooed, tickling the feline under her gray chin.

"Mao" Maggie mewed, worming around in the blonde lawyer's grasp.

"I guess that means no," she mused setting Maggie on the couch. _Your right,_ she thought, _I'm probably more pathetic than that, and I look pretty darn bad_ she let out a small chuckle.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that living off coffee and cats was definitely not enough for an entire week. Rubbing her talkative tummy, Lizzie glanced towards the antique cuckoo clock mounted on the blue wall. It had been a present from Gordo when she made it into Harvard and it made her feel happy, knowing that somewhere, every hour, a little bird was singing for her and for her alone. She watched as the hour hand moved over the nine and the small wooden doors opened to allow the little yellow bird to emerge and cluck nine times.

Lizzie stretched her arms above her head and sighed. It would probably be a good idea to get some fresh air. A small amount of early November snow had fallen last night and an inch was still left on the ground, blanketing the dirty streets and sidewalk with a Christmas reminder. She really should take a walk. Maybe down to the Small World Coffee shop and sit and have a cappuccino and biscotti. She smiled. That was what Gordo always did when things went wrong.

**'There's nothing better for a sad person than sugar and caffeine!'**

She had bought him a custom made sign for his apartment kitchen when he got his new place. It was good advice.

Lizzie stumbled towards the door to her room and pushed it open with her toe, pausing to gaze at the next door. Red and black beads hung from the entrance of Miranda's room, the white wooden door open and leaned against the mirror. Stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor and crumpled up papers spilled out of the trash can. One lay right inside the door. Gulping, Lizzie carefully picked it up and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases in her trembling fingers.

It was a dress idea, Miranda was a fashion designer, and it was beautiful. It was obviously made to be worn at a wedding, strapless, white with little white flowers along the top and hem. Slightly gathered at the waist, the skirt was full and flowing and embroidered with the same little flowers. Little notes had been written here and there along with arrows like 'maybe blue,' or 'shorter?' pointed towards the skirt and the embroidery. As if in slow motion, Lizzie removed her finger from the bottom of the page and glance at the title of the gorgeous creation. Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes as she clutched the paper to her heart.

'**For the Wedding of Gordo and Lizzie'**

_oh Miranda,_ she thought, _if only you knew! He doesn't care for me the way I love him and even though he hurt you I can't help but still love him. I'm sorry!_ Holding back the new tears, Lizzie dropped the drawing on the green carpet and closed the door, letting the beads bang against the wood.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped into her room and flicked on the light. She blinked, unused to the bright glare after spending time in Miranda's dark abode, before her brown eyes settled on her bedside table. It was a picture of the three amigos. They had all gone to Dickinson College in Pennsylvania and the picture was from graduation day, Lizzie standing between Gordo and Miranda, all three hatless with different colored hoods. She smiled, looking into the background where there were thousands of hats in the air. It was the best day of her life.

Gently rubbing her eyes, Lizzie finally made her way to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a red cashmere sweater and laid them on her bed. She glanced around the room, looking for her black boots until realization hit her. They were still in the alley along with her gray sweater. She'd have to go retrieve them before they were ruined. Sighing she peeled off her terry robe and stood next to her bed in her panties, taking another look at the picture. Shaking her head, Lizzie went to take a shower.

The warm water splashed onto her skin, washing away her fear and worry. Lizzie reached for the shower head and turned up the water pressure and the heat, allowing the water to massage her back. She looked around for her shampoo and her eyes fell on Miranda's odd cinnamon scented shampoo. Smiling softly, she reached for it, letting a large dollop fall into her open palm before rubbing it into her long blonde hair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie was washed, dressed, and almost ready to leave. She applied a last little touch of make up and looked around the rest of her apartment. If she was going on a walk, she might as well take Drake too. Drake had been Miranda's dog, an eight year old golden retriever, he had been sitting in front of their apartment when they had moved in and of course had been adopted by the spicy Latina girl.

"Drake?" Lizzie called softly, "Come here boy!" she turned just in time to see a large gold blob bound towards her, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Lizzie made him sit while she fastened a green leash to his collar and grabbed her purse. Opening the door Lizzie made her way up a level and knocked on the door to apartment 3. Little Jessica opened the door and gave Lizzie a small smile.

"Hey Jessie, can you tell your brother John that I'll walk Drake today?" the small girl nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth before closing the door. Lizzie smiled."Thanks!"

Johnny Jennings had been walking Drake since Miranda's death because Liz hadn't left the house. She pulled on her green, wool gloves and made sure her matching beret was still on before letting Drake drag her down the three flights of stairs to the front door.

Lizzie McGuire was used to turning heads when she took walks. Most guys she dated only seemed to see her blonde hair and good body and would dump her when she decided not to sleep with them. Several guys stared and a few whistled, but Lizzie and Drake ignored them. Just a block down was the street where Miranda's body had been, a few blocks further and she would reach the coffee shop, but something made her stop and look.

Her brain seemed to freeze and time stood still, until Drake tugged on his leash as the throng crossed the street. Lizzie was silent for the rest of the walk and was glad to notice that the coffee shop was pretty empty. She tightened her grip on Drake's leash and pushed the door open. Lizzie made her way to a small table by the window and sat down. Drake circled for a moment before leaping onto the ledge and resting his head on his furry paws. Lizzie smiled and scratched behind the pooch's velvety fine ears and smiled.

"You really know how to make me feel better don't you?" she whispered, leaning in for a lick from Drake and giggling.

_Yes, I do!_ His eyes glimmered back and he panted in contentment.

"Excuse me miss, can I get you something to drink?" A smooth voice said, causing Lizzie to whirl around sharply. Her large brown eyes meeting almost black orbs.

"Sorry?" she asked, taking in his gorgeous brown hair and tan skin.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked again, smiling a pearly white smile.

"Do you actually think that I would let some random guy get me a drink?" Lizzie exploded, "And maybe I'll sleep with the next guy to say 'I love you!'" she was caving under pressure. The young man looked a little nervous, unsure of what to say to the young woman. Before he could do anything, she was in tears. He took a step forward, allowing a small, unnoticed smile

"Um, Miss? I work here is all! I'm not trying to sleep with you!" He knelt next to the round wooden table and handed the girl a napkin.

She stiffened but took the paper and dabbed at her puffy, red eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just under a lot of pressure lately, I-I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!" she took a few deeps breaths, while Drake licked her hands comfortingly.

"Hey, um Do you want anything?" the man asked, still kneeling.

Lizzie blushed, "Actually I came her for a cappuccino but now I'm not so sure if I really want one."

"You sure? You could probably use a double-shot of espresso." His eyes bored into hers.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think! Thanks um..." she trailed off, waiting for him to prompt her.

"Oh, um my name's Paul, Paul Valensia. And you are?" his eyes gleamed in the low lighting and he looked almost hungry.

"Lizzie McGuire," she extended her hand to shake, "Do I know you?"

Paul pressed his lips to the back of her hand and placed a kiss on the soft skin.

"Of course not, are you THE Lizzie McGuire? You sang at the IMVAs?" his face contorted for a moment and Lizzie pulled away, grabbing Drake's leash.

"Yeah, that's me, um I better go!" She stood and Drake jumped after her, the pair walked to the door before Paul called after her.

"Wait, can I have your phone number? Please?" Paul called after her.

Lizzie turned towards him and smiled,

"Maybe some other time, I've got too much to think about right now! Sorry!"

Paul watched her leave and grinned to himself, "That's right you bitch, just walk away, it's best for you and Gordo to stay on my good side!" he sniggered and threw his apron onto the table, "Your caving, this time I win!"

unsuspecting, Lizzie and Drake headed home.

* * *

Hey yall,

What do ya think? I tried to add more detail so tell me if you liked it or not k? I'll read and review your stories if you review this please! Thanks so much!

Luv ya lotz

Peaches n Pears


	3. AN About Gordo and miranda PLz Read

Authors Note!

It has come to my attention that many of you are asking if Gordo killed Miranda. I can't really answer that cuz it would ruin the story, just no that I am a total L/G shipper and I could never let Gordo break Lizzie's heart like that, k? Also Miranda is super cool and everything will turn out fine for her too. Yes, even though at the moment she's dead. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! Also, many thanks to Abuhin whom I believe might be getting my drift with Paul. Thanks and I'm almost done with Ch2

Luv ya lotz

Peaches n Pears


End file.
